Reality Check
by Milkingcows
Summary: Rated M for mature content, involving suicide and boy love.  Akaito was found cheating. On Ren Haine, his boyfriend for eight years.
1. Chapter 1

**A fanfiction for my same friend, who also loves this pairing. It is a little downcast, I know, and it is rated for suicide ( attempt? ). This contains boy love. Do not like, do not read, please. **

* * *

><p>As if life was bitch-slapping him across the face. His fantasy - the dream he had always wanted to live - came crashing down, burning to ashes, and all Ren could do was think about the picture he had stared at on his cellphone, horrified and heartbroken and angry and furious and on the brink of tears...<p>

Because there had been his boyfriend. With a woman.

Ren knew that before he even joined Facebook, was that it held the most reasons as to why couples split. The 'carefree' punk he was, he joined, despite how much he hated the internet because it was adictive, and Ren was bad at stopping addictive things. Like cigarettes. Dell had hooked him onto cigarettes. Akaito had gotten him into hot peppers. Len somehow managed to get him to like bananas. His sister's paper-daises that he had made for her but never worked up the courage to give to her laid strewn across his ever messy room, Kaito got him to like ice cream, and Meiko got him hooked on alcohol.

Why he was driving, this fast at this time in the middle of the day, with a half-empty bottle of rum in his right hand, the other on the wheel as he drove this big ol' pickup truck, Ren had no clue. But he knew he had to do something to keep his mind off it. Currently, it was not working, and the raven found himself speeding up on this highway, heading anywhere, knowing he would never return to his home.

When he heard his horrid cellphone ring from the passenger's seat next to him, he set the glass bottle in the cup-holder and reached over, hands trembling as he tried to steady his frantic steering and grabbed the phone, flipping it open and staring at the caller-id through tear-blurred eyes.

There was that picture of him and Akaito, one arm slinked over the younger male's shoulder, and one arm just barely reaching up to Akaito's shoulder. Ren was grinning like an absolute fool, and Akaito was merely smirking - and the both of them were looking at the camera with carefree looks. And underneath that picture was the name that Ren hated the most at this point in time.

"What?" he answered as he angrily flipped open the phone, unknowing of how slurred just his voice was. "You fucking cheater."

"Whatever you saw," said a deep voice from the other line. It was so obviously Akaito's. "Do not believe it! R-Ren, I'm telling you the truth-"

"You're telling me bullshit!" cried Ren, swerving into the other lane, receiving a loud honk from the car behind him. He cursed out loud to himself, before realizing that he was still on the phone. "A-Akaito, I-I saw a picture of y-y-you and h-her on the internet...! A-and on my phone!" The dark haired male began to wonder why he hadn't even hung up on his boyfriend, yet. Though he decided that he wanted to hear the older male give a pathetic lie, to make up more stories...

"I never met that woman in my life!" replied Akaito, and that was one of the many things needed to prod at Ren's anger and make sparks fly.

"You liar!" shouted Ren into his phone, blinking as he felt warm tears trail down pale cheeks. "You met her at my... a-at sister's marriage!" More tears. He couldn't stop the tears, now. The male was lucky that he was a good driver - and that he had passed his driver's test with flying colors. He hicupped back a sob, pressing on the gas more. "You freaking liar! ...I introduced you two! A-and she would never lie to me, because she was the one who told me, Akaito!"

Akaito's voice held panic, now. "Ren, you do not understand. She probably photoshopped the pic-"

"She would never!" the younger male gasped, lower lip quivering. He knew he was seconds away from breaking down at the wheel. "She's been my b-best friend for years, Akaito! F-for years! And y-yet you believe that she would _/lie/ _to me? She would never! Sh-she knows how much I l-lo-lo-"

"Ren, where are you?"

The black headed teen was left silent, staring at the road before him, shivering from the cold of the wide open windows, despite it being in the low thirties. It was supposed to snow today; the weatherman had said so. And Ren absolutely loved Winter. He loved the season more than any other. Not just because of the snow, but because winter was when he met both Len and Akaito. He had loved both of them dearly - as in he used to have major crushes on both of them -, but Len came out to Ren and blurted that he was in love with a pink-haired beauty named Luka, while she was in love with a man named Gakupo that Ren did not know very well.

Now Ren hated the winter. He wished it would snow, so that he could crash this car and have a story to cover it up. It would not be because this was Akaito's car that he had given to Ren when he got his lisense, but it would be that the roads were slippery, covered with snow, and that Ren had made a bad turn and crashed into... into what? Another car?

"Are you drunk, Ren?" The words brought Ren back to reality, and suddenly he felt at least ten times more angrier than he had been before.

"Fuck you!" shouted the raven, cursing to himself when the phone dropped from his trembling hand, and fell down into the foot-space in front of him. As he reached down to get it, he sped up a little quicker, grabbing the phone quickly while cursing some more. He pulled it back to his ear. "How dare you! Don't you dare change the subject! Y-you..."

"Please, Ren, calm down." Akaito's voice came from the other line. Now he sounded worried. "Pl-please, pull over the truck. Where are you? It would be better if we spoke in person."

Ren wished he could slam on the breaks, try to ruin the tires, or so that he could speed up and get as far away from his town as he possibly could. Already, he was nearing New York, and he lived back in Pennsylvania. "No! I don't want to see your lying face again! Akaito, go ahead and make up another story! I d-_dare _you! But I don't believe you! N-Neru would never-!"

And then another voice was on the line, and Ren felt himself partially lose his sweaty grip on the wheel. But he regained it again.

"Ren, please," pleaded the naturally high voice of Len Kagamine. "Please, Ren, listen to me. Pull over and listen to me."

Ren stayed silent, but did not stop driving.

"Ren, please, don't do anything rash. Ren, I love you. You're one of my best friends. Whatever Akaito did - whether he actually cheated on you or not, I have at least five different versions of the story here, I cannot see straight -, I will not let him talk to you if you stop driving. I will get a cab and I will tell it to drive me to where you are, and then we can talk it out." Ren could hear a soft sigh, and he could hear a sniffle. Was someone... crying? He somehow managed to keep his car from swerving in and out of lanes. "...I want to hear your side of the story, but not now! Ren, please, I'm begging you. You're going to hurt yourself doing this. You're not acting like yourself, Ren. You're scaring me... Ren, I want you here."

Ren finally shook his head, despite the many questions going through his head. "L-Len... I-I'm fine-"

"No you're not!" Ren felt something twinge in his chest. Almost as if someone stepped on a twig, only that twig was like his heart. "Ren, stop driving! I can hear the wind whipping in the background! Ren, I don't want you to die! You're going to crash, I know it! Ren, I know you inside-out! Ren, you _/are/ _me! I know you are going to crash, because if this happened to me, I would crash as well!" Now he heard a soft sob, something he could barely make out. "I would d-drive until the car r-ran out of gas, and then, before it did run out of gas, I would crash it. Please, Ren," Now there was a hint of hysteria. "Please, do not crash. Ren, I'll die of guilt if you leave like this. You're too young."

Ren was nineteen, turning twenty in five days. He would be turning twenty on December the twenty-seventh, a birthday he shared with Len Kagamine, Rin Kagamine, and then his own sister.

"I know you used to like me, Ren. I used to like you, too. That's my deepest secret that I have not shared with a soul. Now please, pull over."

With that last sentence, Ren took his foot off the gas, putting it on the brakes, easing the truck to a slower speed as he pulled over to the far side of the highway. When he finally stopped truck, he let go of the wheel and clutched a hand to his heart, letting the sobs out, holding the phone to his ear as if that was his lifeline. "Len..."

"Where are you, Ren?" Len asked calmly. "Look at the sign. Any sign, and tell me. I'll be right there, I promise."

The raven shook his head again, leaning his forehead on the wheel as he gasped for air. "Do-don't come!" he cried. "I-I can't let you see me like this." Not only was this his pride, speaking, but it was also the fact that he did not even want to see the blonde at this time. He wanted to be alone. And besides, taking a cab to where he was from where Len was... would cost too much money. None of them would most likely be able to afford it. "L-Len..."

"Ren, please!" Now it was obvious that the blonde was crying - more like weeping - as well. "Tell me, Ren."

Ren then did something that he never done to either Len or Akaito before, and simply flipped his phone shut, holding it tightly in his hand as he tried to think clearly. But alcohol was mind-numbing, especially when you had drank so much of it, and when it was such a strong, bitter tasting thing. Ren now knew why Meiko drank it. He most definitely knew. And he wished he could be as strong as her, and put up with the crap that she put up with in her life.

She had told him one too many times that this was why she gave up on love - because of her heartbreak she received from Kaito -, before having took another swig of her drink.

As his phone started vibrating again, he set it down in his lap, grabbing his bottle of rum and bringing it to his lips, throwing his head back and quenching his terribly-dry throat with the horrible-tasting alcohol.

"As much as I love you, Akaito," he breathed to himself, leaning his head back against the headrest, letting his eyes flutter shut as he set the alcohol down and grabbed his phone again. "I will never believe you again. You freaking pervert."

He flipped open the phone and answered without even looking at the caller-id, driven sick from the picture he would've had to look at if it were Akaito's cell calling. He lifted the phone to his ear again. "Hello?" he whispered hoarsely, shuddering.

"Ren," Came a steady voice, obviously Akaito's. "I lied."

Ren smiled, opening his eyes as he grabbed the wheel with one hand again, pulling out into the lane again, revving his engine as he excelerated, not planning on stopping again. "Thanks, Akaito. You'll see me on the news tonight. Just how I've always dreamed; I'll be famous, and on television."

He heard a wry laugh. "You won't be able to have children." Akaito said weakly from the other end. "We've always wanted children."

The raven had to stop himself from crying again. Wow, that had always been something Akaito had never wanted. Children. And now it was we? "You wouldn't be a good role-model on my children anyways, Akaito. Besides, who the hell said I would ever have children with you?"

He could almost see his boyfriend's casual smile. "Because you would never have children with someone else."

Ren looked over his shoulder, speeding up when he saw a car about fifty feet behind him. He turned his attention back to the main road before him. "Have children with Neru, you bitch. You should... though your children will be ugly as crap." He was being stubborn, though. Neru was beautiful. He just hated her right now. Just as he hated Akaito, though he sure wasn't acting like it.

"Please don't go on the news." said the red head on the other line. "I would much rather you not be famous that way."

Ren switched hands, holding his cellphone in his hand closer to the window on his left. "...Since when have you cared about me? Did you start, after you teared out my heart?"

Before Akaito could answer, Ren chucked the phone out the window, before jerking the wheel to it's right as much as he could with one hand, crashing right through the barrier between both sides of the highway. He didn't even close his eyes as his life passed through his eyes, determined to hit the forest on the other side of the road. Determined to become 'famous' this way.

As the truck hit a car that had tried to stop quick enough before hitting this truck, the black headed male closed his eyes and screamed loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha, a lot of you are probably confused right now ( though there are not many people reading this? XD ) as to what this chapter would be about ( aside if Ren lived, which some of you may or may not see ). Well, these are some of the main events that happened in Ren Haine and Akaito Shion's relationship before Akaito went and ruined the whole thing. This is starting off at the age of twelve for Ren, and at the age of sixteen for Akaito.**

**I just realized I messed up my summary. It is supposed to say eight years. 8D;;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akaito Shion, Ren Haine or Len Kagamine, or any other vocaloid/utauloid/fanmade that may be mentioned in this story. I only own the writing. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Ren watched quietly as Akaito strummed the acoustic guitar that belonged to Ren himself, eyes locked on the raven as he played. Ren had originally been drawing a picture of Len - one he had started for the twelve year old blonde, but had not been able to finish while with him -, but now all of his focus was paid onto his close best friend who played the guitar with such ease.<p>

"You're so much better than me at that," whispered the gray eyed boy, smilling a small smile as he said so, trying his best not to blink. "I play so awkwardly."

The red head chuckled, stopping in the middle of whatever song that he had been playing, and ran his fingers in circles over the smooth surface of the guitar's side. Ren noticed this with his eyes still on those amber eyes, and suddenly the younger male felt his eyes going crosseyed.

"Eh ehe eh," sounded Akaito, grinning wider. "You lost. You turned your gaze first."

Ren refocused his eyes again, knowing how it wasn't good to look crosseyed. But with how Akaito was, he could cross his eyes and still see the male... "We were playing to win? I just thought we were having a staring contest and I was losing horribly."

"You're such a loser."

Akaito looked back down at the guitar's fingerboard and started playing again, this time playing something that the infamous Rinto Kagamine - Len Kagamine's cousin, who had gotten famous rather than Len, who was a wonderful singer - sang. Something Tori no...

"You know," Ren mumbled, a little bored now as he watched Akaito play. "...I've always wanted to be a girl."

That got Akaito to stop playing. And it also got the other male to lift his head and look at Ren in the eyes again, a blush rather clear on those pale cheeks. In fact, his blush was almost as red as his hair. "...But then you would be just like Lin, Ren."

Ren sighed dreamily, leaning back into the couch, crossing one leg over another so that he could work on the portrait better. He crossed his legs like a girl, something he would rather do so that way he could actually look more feminine. This was, actually, a phase that the black haired twelve year old was going through. Surprisingly, Len had not gone through this yet, and was instead, at this moment in time, trying to be as manly as possible, wearing hipster clothing and all. "I know... but I still always wanted to be a girl."

"Why?" asked the other, setting the guitar down next to him on the floor, sitting up straighter in his wooden chair that he had propped directly across from Ren. "You have to have a reason, and you're much too manly to be ga-"

"I always wanted to have children." Ren blushed himself, looking away. Akaito had almost said the word. The 'G' word. Then this boy would have been in trouble. He was still confused with this. He was still trying to figure himself out. Lin had told him to do what he thought was best for himself, and to follow the path that /he/ chose, not someone else. "My own children. And... I don't think I could ever build up the courage... to... get a woman pregnant." he blushed even more as he said that, "I... I mean, I'm still-"

"Ahh, why don't you donate some sperm?" asked Akaito, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ren's head whipped back over to his best friend, blushed furiously... but then it calmed down, and then his cheeks were back to their natural pale color. "...Tell me, Akaito, do you think a twelve year old boy knows what that is?" Because he still didn't understand the concept. Neither did Len, but Len was still too innocent to even have the full talk. Just the birds and bees, the same that Ren had had by none other than Kaito.

The older teen sat up farther in his seat, eyes widening. "Wait... you don't even really know what that is? Ren, you did have the talk, I was there." Akaito looked nervous all of the sudden. Was there a need to be nervous?

"I-I..." Ren felt his face heat up again. "d-don't understand, Akaito. The mothers and the fathers somehow get together, have sex, and then magically the mother is pregnant? Is that what happened with us, Akaito? Is that why Lin and I were given up? Because the mother didn't want to get-"

"Of course not!" Akaito jumped up from his seat and over to the once-rambling raven, taking the sketchbook and throwing it to another cushion on the couch before engulfing the younger boy into a hug. "No. For whichever reason your parents left you here with Kikaito and Zeito, for whichever reason at all, I know that they were stupid, and made a horrible mistake. You and Lin are wonderful children. I don't understand why someone would think otherwise, even if you two were children."

Ren didn't hug back, feeling his face heat up even more, and felt something in his stomach churn. His whole body seemed to ignite at Akaito's contact. "Is it because they knew I would be gay?"

There was some silence after that, until Akaito pulled back, looking the younger boy in the eye. "...Are you gay, Ren?"

Ren shrugged his shoulders, turning his head to avoid that horrible eye contact. God, he sure hoped Akaito couldn't tell how hot he felt. Did Ren have a fever or something? "I-I... I don't know. But..."

"Whichever you are," Akaito slipped in before Ren could continue. He ruffled the younger male's head and smiled as if this were a misfortune. "I still love you as much as I love Lin-Lin."

As Akaito pulled back, turning and walking back over to his guitar, Ren mumbled something about how he wanted more love from Akaito than what he received.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have nothing to say aside from Vocaloid not being mine.**

**Liek, not being mine at all.**

**Disclaimer: Akaito Shion, Taito Shion and Ren Haine do not belong to me, and their credit goes to the creators of them. Credit goes to me for writing about them. XD**

* * *

><p>"God!" shouted Ren, allowing himself to be shoved up against the wall of his own home. His back's pain was increasing by the second, every time it made contact with a wall that he had been pushed into. Luckily his face hadn't hit the brick wall. That would have hurt like hell. He crossed his arms over his chest - as if to block that from getting hit - and ground his teeth together tighter, allowing himself to be freely abused.<p>

Taito brought his fist into the raven's partially covered stomach, and Ren gasped, losing every breath of air he had, doubling over as he moved his hands to clutch at his stomach. "T-Tai..." he didn't finish, feeling fresh tears water in his eyes. God, what had made them think up this horrible contract? Everyday he had new and ugly bruises all over his body, and he felt that one day he would just fall asleep in his bed, trying not to cry out in pain, and would never wake up from that sleep.

He closed his eyes and squeezed them shut as Taito grabbed a fist full of Ren's hair, pulling him back up until he was at his full height - being sixteen, he was now pretty tall -, before giving the younger male a firm slap across the face. Ren choked on the air that he had regained, eyes snapping open as immediatly his hand went to his cheek, where it felt the stinging, hot skin. "Taito, stop it! Stop it, I'm going to collapse!"

He heard a low a malicious laughter come from the man who beat him repeatedly everyday. "This shows you for doing this to me! I wonder why your boyfriend never comes to save you!"

Ren grabbed at Taito's fists as he was slammed back against the wall again, moaning in the fresh pain it brought him. "He h-has more important stuff than m-me, Taito! Please stop, Taito! Pl-please!"

Taito shoved Ren harder up against the wall, until the younger male was practically on his tiptoes, being mostly held up by the purple haired man. "You're the one who also agreed to this. You made the deal with me. And, even if you don't want to, I will still beat you until you cry, Ren, because you went too far and you hit Kiku."

"The bitch deserved it!" And did Ren deserve that knee to the groin? He cried out again, this time allowing the tears to escape, and would've fallen to his knees if Taito wasn't the one who had been half-holding him up in the first place. Ren was still only one-hundred and three pounds. He has stayed that weight since the age of thirteen. "Sh-she," his voice was unmistakably higher. "h-hit Akaito!"

"She's a woman!" Taito practically screeched. He wasn't merciful when it came to digging his knee painfully into the raven's groin. He dug his fingernails into the younger's wrists, drawing blood quickly. "And you hit a woman, in fact, you knocked her out! You deserve to pay!"

Ren opened his eyes and instantly felt a wave of relief wash over him. He looked Taito in the eye. "...T-talk to... Akaito."

Taito let to of Ren and turned around quickly, facing his twin brother, defiance vanishing. "Ak-Akai-"

And with one punch, the purple headed villain was knocked out, on the ground, and already Ren was swept off his feet, being held bridal style as Akaito walked towards the front of the house.

For once, the raven allowed himself to feel small, weak and defenseless, and wrapped his arms around his savior's neck, nuzzling his face into Akaito's chest.

However, rather than turning to walk to the front door, Akaito walked straight, still, obviously taking the younger male somewhere. Ren closed his eyes, somewhat feeling bad for leaving Taito knocked out on the side of the house.

"He'll wake up eventually," whispered Akaito coldly, as if reading the younger's mind. "...And I had remembered being so horrified when you punched Kiku straight in the nose. I had thought to myself, 'Oh dear lord, what does Ren want to get himself into?'."

Ren smiled, not letting go of Akaito's neck when he felt himself be laid down on the hammock that was out front of the whole Vocaloid manner, tied to two trees that were ironically only a few feet apart from each other. "I wasn't about to let her hit you again, when neither of us are allowed to touch her precious Taito when she's around."

"She's a possessive bitch. Which is why I hate her," replied Akaito, laying down practically on top of Ren, though like the raven minded in the least. "Always hated her, always will."

Ren blinked back tears. Ah, god, his voice was still higher than usual, wasn't it? And his crotch still hurt, as well as his back, and his stomach... He grimaced when Akaito laid a hand on the cheek that had been roughly slapped. "I hate that bastard," whispered Akaito. "How dare he hit you; a minor?"

"I like it better when you hit me," whispered Ren innocently, staring up at the man he loved. "Because you don't even hit me that badly..."

"It's a love slap," breathed Akaito, running a hand down the black headed teen's side, grinning at the shudder he received. "And I'm just about sure that Taito never hit you with the intention of being hit back." Akaito latched his lips on Ren's in a light, loving kiss, running pattern's in his lover's side. He practically loved it when Ren moaned, arching his back to get closer, despite how close they already were.

"Unghh," breathed Ren, pulling back from the kiss, blushing furiously and looking away. "Akaito, don't do that to me..."

The older male nodded in response, rolling off Ren and instead next to him in the hammock, wrapping an arm around the other's waist. Wrapping a _/possessive/_ arm around the other's waist. Ren hummed lightly to himself, staring up at the slowly darkening sky, wondering why he had put up with all of that. Why he had even agreed. As long as Taito did all of Ren's homework, Ren would allow his body to be used as a punching bag for the other's frustrations. Now that the raven thought about it, it was a horribly stupid idea. Why did he even...?

"You know..." Came Akaito's voice, causing the raven to actually pay attention to the world around him rather than the messed up world in his own mind. "If you were a woman, and were allowing Taito to hit you so much like that..."

"Heck," Ren snorted, glad his voice was finally back to normal. He didn't feel like a young little boy, anymore. "A girl wouldn't even put up with that, now would she? Gosh... if Lin knew... she would have killed him. Thank god she didn't-wait, how did you happen to stumble upon us, Akaito?" he looked over at the man he loved, a little startled when he received a wink.

"Because, Ren, when I can practically read your mind now, I think I can hear your shout from anywhere."


	4. Chapter 4

**This will mostly be an M rated chapter, for sexual content, sexual suggestions, cursing and... that is all. ^^**

**Remember, Akaito Shion, Ren Haine, Rei Kagene and any other vocaloid I mention is not an actual character that belongs to me. They belong to their rightful owners:3**

* * *

><p>"What?" shouted Ren breathlessly, having to stop his laughter so he could actually speak that. He continued to jump on the bed, reaching high enough to press his palms up against the ceiling before his own head hit it, before pushing himself back down with gravity into the bed, where he just bounced right back up. "What did you say, Akaito?"<p>

Akaito smiled right down at the sketchbook in his laugh, gazing wistfully at the picture of himself and Ren that Ren had drawn so wonderfully. The raven really was an artist. "I said save your energy! I have a surprise for you tonight!"

Ren did not land on his feet this time, instead falling onto his back on the bed, letting out a loud cough as he did so. The red headed male lifted his head rather quickly, trying to see what might be wrong with his lover, but smiled when he saw dust in the air. This _/was/_ a room barely touched anymore. "Who's room is this again, Akaito?"

"Who's room was this, Ren. Was. And it was Nigaito's, remember? You might have been too young when he moved out... but it was Nigaito." answered the older male, sighing slightly as he set the sketchbook aside, walking over to the bed that Ren laid upon. He gazed down at the other boy. "...Remember when you told me you liked me?"

Big, gray eyes managed to fall onto the taller male, and a small smile tugged at Ren's lips. "Yeah, I remember the day like yesterday." he closed his eyes, as if trying to imagine it. "...I had been so nervous, I was about ready to pull my hair out. I think I ate like, ten bananas out of anxiety." Back then had been around the time where he had hung out with Len everyday. Len shared bananas, Ren shared everything else he could give. They had been practically inseperable, in that age... at least until the day where Ren had admitted his true feelings towards Akaito. Then they didn't hang out so much as everyday by themselves, but everyday with the rest of the family. "...Gosh, I'm horrible when it comes to bananas. I love them so much."

"Not as much as Len does." answered Akaito, his eyes falling half closed. "Don't you think? I love you the way you are, despite the cigarettes, despite the bananas and the odd way of liking scythes... and despite the blackberry icecream."

"I love hot peppers as well," said Ren, opening his eyes, noticing the lustful look he received from his boyfriend. "I like them better off your lips. That way they don't taste as hot as when you have them directly... and Akaito, what are you-?"

He was silenced when Akaito knelt down on the bed, pressing his lips to Ren's. The younger accepted with too much ease, opening his mouth when he felt Akaito's tongue run across his lips, and closing his eyes. "Ak-Akaito," he barely mumbled, biting down lightly on the wet muscle that was in his mouth aside from his moan, gasping and opening his mouth a little wider when he felt a hand suddenly grope him through his pants. "Akaito!" he cried as the other pulled back and gave him light kisses on his neck.

"Shhh," whispered the red headed male, practically grinning at every noise Ren made. "We don't want to wake up the whole house." He loosened the tie around the raven's neck, slipping it off and twirling it around his finger as he bit at the collarbone sharply. "I told you I had a surprise for you."

Ren closed his eyes for a second, trying to think straight, before opening them and just deciding with staring up at the ceiling. "A-A-A-Akaito..." he mumbled, a heavy blush set on his face. "I-I-I th-th-thought th-that..."

"I lied." whispered Akaito, his hot breath causing the younger's mind to go into a haze, licking the skin he had just been biting. "I'm sorry for lying."

The raven squirmed when he felt a hand creeping up his shirt, pulling up the fabric with it. "Ak-Akaito..." he started again, shivering at every touch from those fingers, then moaning rather loudly when he felt those fingers touch one of his nipples...

"Don't even dare say that you are not turned on," said Akaito, lowering his head and instead giving Ren's stomach kisses. He dipped his tongue into the other's navel, causing Ren to cry out and arch a little more awkwardly this time. "Because I can feel it, Ren. I think it's about time in our relationship to take another little step forward."

As he continued with his actions, Ren was able to make out a slow, creaking sound that was just barely audible.

His gray eyes darted over to the door, his breath caught in his chest when he saw a pair of eyes staring widely at him. Almost instantly, the raven felt himself stiffen. Crap. What kind of parent was he? "Stop," breathed Ren in command, not squirming anymore, not even allowing his ragged breathing to escape.

Akaito lifted his head and looked Ren in the eye, noticing how the younger's eyes were half-lidded.

"Stop," commanded Ren again in a louder, thick voice. Then he dropped his voice to a breathless whisper. "And look behind you."

Akaito quickly shot a glance over his shoulder, only to see a younger version of Ren at the door, this boy with bright, bright yellow eyes. He stared at the two with an expressionless look on his face, though there were tears in his eyes. The red head crawled off Ren, trying his best not to blush or anything.

"Rei," said Ren quietly, sitting up, leaning his back against the headboard. "Come here."

Rei did as told, running over to the old bed and hopping on, before taking Akaito's previous - but not exactly - position, wrapping his small arms around Ren's neck, sitting partially on Ren's lap, burying his face into the older raven's chest.

"What's wrong?" asked Ren in a calm voice, trying to shift so that his hard-on wasn't so much noticeable as it was painful. "Are you okay? What happened? Was Suko-kun making fun of you again?"

Rei shook his head, plopping his bottom down on Ren's lap, causing Ren to groan, though trying to cover it with another loud cough. "I heard you making noises, mommy, and I thought you were hurt."

Ren's heart practically leapt, eyes shooting over towards Akaito in a tired glare. He continued at rubbing the child's back in circles. "You're such a good boy," whispered Ren, closing his eyes after so long. "You thought I was hurt. That means you care about mommy, don't you?"

Both Ren and Rei had taken on the 'mother-child' role when the Kagene's first came in here, and no one knew who or where they were from. Ren had instantly stepped up, always wanting children, and the twins had become his responsibility at the age of sixteen. Already they were six years old. "Of course I care about you, mommy! I love you."

"I love you too, Rei-Rei." whispered Ren, feeling his eratic heartbeat return. Gosh, he just felt so nervous and anxious and...

"Mommy," Rei pulled back, and Ren noticed the smile on his face. "...Mommy, why was _/he/_ touching you?"

Akaito himself blushed, furiously, wondering how on earth the teenage raven could possibly keep himself so calm and... not flustered. In fact, he looked paler than usual. Was he okay? "Ren.."

"Ah," Ren shook his head and practically grinned. He lifted a hand and ruffled Rei's hair. "Because he wanted to. Now go off and find Rui, I'm pretty sure she is looking for you."

Rei nodded and crawled off Ren's lap, jumping off the bed and running back to the door and out it. He didn't mind to close it, and neither male left in the room minded it open. Ren tilted his head up towards the ceiling, drawing his knees to his chest, sighing shakily. "Akaito..." he mumbled, not exactly wanting to stare at the ceiling. "...Perhaps... we shouldn't do that kind of stuff while at home. I don't want Rei or Rui or Suko-kun - or anyone! - ...to see us. We're not _/normal/_. I do not want Rei to grow up thinking that he has to love men like _/I/_ do. He's trying to be just like me, Akaito..."

"Sorry," mumbled the red headed man. "I just thought you would enjoy some time focused on you."

"Pfft," Ren grinned, pushing his legs away from his chest and getting forward onto his knees, crawling over to Akaito before hugging him. "Trying to make yourself seem less selfish?"

"We both wanted to enjoy ourselves. And you're still..."

Ren bit his lip and burried his face into his lover's shoulder when he felt a hand trying to undo a button for his shorts. "Oh, Akaito, I'm going to kill you."

He heard a wry laugh just as the button was undone, and just as he felt his zipper be pulled down. "You see, Ren, if you kill me, who will give you little children?"

"...Ass_h-hole_."


End file.
